The inventive concept disclosed herein has direct application with a known technique of bracing a wall, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,190 to Florentine or in U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,317 to McCown, among others. Each of the cited patents is incorporated by reference for teaching a method for bracing a wall, especially a masonry wall, and most especially one that is constructed below grade level and subjected to outside force bearing in on it. Such a wall is effectively stopped against movement at its lower end by a foundation. The upper end of the wall is also effectively stopped against movement by a joist structure having a plurality of joists that may run either parallel to or perpendicular to the wall. However, the presence of the lateral forces against the masonry wall, especially along an intermediate portion of the wall, can cause a bulging or bowing of the wall. This type of bulging or bowing is illustrated well in FIG. 1 of each of these cited patents. To counter this bulging or bowing force, it is known in the art to place a rigid member, particularly, an I-beam, against the wall and to secure the rigid member against either the wall or the floor at the lower end of the wall. When an I-beam is used as the rigid member, it is common to arrange the I-beam so that the face of one of its two flanges bears directly against the wall and the web that joins the two flanges is perpendicular to the wall. A variety of known means can be used to secure the lower end of the rigid member in place, as is again taught in the incorporated prior art. Notably, the rigid member is not secured at an upper end thereof to any structure. Instead, it is known to apply force against the rigid member from a base established by the joists. Typically, this force will be applied in an adjustable manner.
While these techniques are certainly useful in opposing the bulging forces imposed against sub-ground walls, especially masonry walls, will vary over time. If the inwardly-acting forces subside, the bulging of the wall may decrease, and the force being applied to the wall internally by the installed system will cease to be applied.
It is therefore an unmet advantage of the prior art to provide an indication to the user of such a system when the rigid member is no longer in contact with the applied force.